


grow as we go,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Rose has become used to life on the new Resistance base. She has her friends and everyone else she loves surrounding her constantly. Including her son.But when the Resistance manages to get their hand on General-- no, Commander Hux, life begins to complicate itself a little more than Rose thought it should.The main problem being her son's uncanny resemblance to a certain First Order Commander.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Child Character(s), Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rose & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it. So much fluff ahead.

**Chapter One**  
  
“Mom?” a small voice called, and Rose turned to see a head peeking from around the door to the workshop. She smiled, wiping her hands on a stray cloth before approaching her unexpected visitor.

Avi ran towards his mother, hugging her legs the moment he got close enough. Rose smiled, bending down to his level. “What’s got you all excited, Avi?” she asked, running her fingers through her son’s red hair. “You almost scared me when you called,” Rose told him.

He smiled sheepishly, twisting his fingers together. “Well, Poe was gonna test the new T-35 that just came in, and I wanted to know if I could take a test fly with ‘em,” he told her, looking at her with wide almond eyes. Rose sighed. She knew that look. The one where he’d stare up at her with big, icy blue eyes, hoping to elicit a certain reaction from her.

“Oh, I don’t know, little guy,” Rose said, pulling herself up to her full height. “That’s kinda dangerous, don’t you think, Poe?” she called, folding her arms when Captain Dameron looked around the entrance to the workshop. 

Avi bounced, looking at his mom once again. “Oh, please, Mom? Just one fly around the base?” he tried, and Rose rolled her eyes at Poe’s excitable look.

“Who’s idea was this, anyway?” she bit out, ignoring the question. 

Poe picked up Avi when he was close enough, pointing at the door. “Finn’s.” He replied, and Rose pinched the bridge of her nose.

“C’mon, Finn,” she whined, and the man laughed from where he stood in the doorway. “We’re trying to keep him in one piece, remember?” she added, however, she couldn’t help but smile when he pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek, earning a giggle from Avi who was still in Poe’s arms.

“Avi really wants to fly, Rose,” Finn said, challenging her. “And besides, Poe is the best pilot we have. He’ll be fine. I’m sure”

She bit her lip, glancing at her son. She snorted when he gave her the puppy dog eyes, light irises becoming glossy. “Alright, fine,” she mumbled, and Avi and Poe cheered. 

“Thanks, Mom!” Avi called, waving at her as Poe turned the corner with the boy in his arms.

Finn walked over to her, pulling her into a side hug. “Your doing a great job with him, Rose,” he whispered, and the mechanic sighed, leaning into his embrace. 

“I don’t know,” she said after a moment, pulling away to walk out the workshop side door. “He’s getting so big so fast! Can you believe he’s going to be six in a few cycles?” she asked, smiling when the roar of a T-35 engine flew overhead.

“TIme is just ticking away, Finn,” she said, striding past him to take a seat at her desk again. “Avi keeps asking about his dad now, too. It’s a recent development. Whenever we have a moment of quiet, he always questions me.”

Rose huffed, grabbing a wrench to continue piecing apart a trinket she’d been fooling around with. “I don’t want to deny that from him, but it’s hard when the only part of him that looks like me is the occasional browning of his irises.”

“He deserves better,” she said, pausing.

Finn dropped to his knees beside her, taking her hand. 

“Why don’t you wash up,” he tried, and Rose nodded. “By the time Poe and Avi land, it’ll be time for dinner.”

When she didn’t fight, Finn helped her stand, walking out of the workshop with their arms linked. He locked up the room for her, earning a tired smile from the woman. 

“I couldn’t’ve found a better friend, could I?” she whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

Finn chuckled, pressing his lips to her hair.

“I’m sure you could if you tried.”

**\---**

“Rey!” Avi cheered, running out onto the landing pad.

“Avi!” Rose yelled, running after him.

They were both alright in the end. Avi didn’t hear Rose scolding him, practically bouncing on his haunches at the prospect of seeing Rey, Chewie, and BB-8 again.

She allowed Avi to run after Poe, the two of them tackling the droid the moment he rolled out of the ship. Rey ean over to meet her and Finn, and the three of them shared a quick embrace. Poe and Avi joined seconds later, and Rey snorted.

“And what’s the reason for such an entourage?” Rey asked, pulling away with a raised eyebrow.

“Avi was really excited to see you,” Rose supplied, ruffling the redheaded boy’s hair. “It’s all he’s been prattling about since dinner,” she added, picking him up in one movement.

“Mom let me stay up to see you, Rey,” Avi said, watching her happily.

Rey smiled, kissing the boy’s forehead. “I’m so happy she let you,” Rey replied, “but I think you might be headed off to sleep now.”

As if on queue, Avi yawned, earning a laugh from the four adults.

**\---**

Getting ready for bed was a process with Avi.

He was so excitable and jumpy, by the time he was in bed, Rose was about ready to sleep, too.

Tonight was no different: he was pressed against her side as she sat with one leg hanging over the side of his bed. The holobook they were reading was about a Jedi prince who had wandered into the dark lands of the Sith. Rose really didn’t know why Avi enjoyed reading books about the force, but she wasn’t about to deny her son his strange delights.

She didn’t realize it, but at some point, Avi stopped listening. Pausing, Rose turned to see her son staring at the back of his freckled hands, opening and closing them lamely.

“What’s wrong, Avi?” Rose asked, bookmarking the story before putting it on his night table. It wasn’t unusual for her son to become quiet at times, dwelling in his own thoughts before returning to his old happy self.

But tonight seemed… a little different.

“Is there a reason you don’t tell me about Dad, Mom?” her son asked, and Rose tried her best not to sigh. “Did he use the force?” he added, and Rose stopped trying to calm herself to meet his steady gaze. “I want to use the force! Do you know how cool that would be?” he chirped, and Rose felt her shoulders deflate.

“Avi--”

“Was he a Jedi like Rey? Did he have a really cool lightsaber like her too?” Avi continued, lost to a world he had made for himself. “I hope it was green! Green’s my favourite--”

“Avi,” Rose clipped, and she winced at the startled expression that tore across his features.

“Your father… didn’t use the force,” she admitted, biting her lip when a soft “oh” left her son’s lips.

“What did he do then, Mom?” he whispered, finally meeting her eyes. 

Rose chewed on her lower lip before giving in. She knew the day would come at some point. She just didn’t expect it to be this early.

“Your father is a General… and… he’s very hard-working.” She said, and Avi mimicked her raised eyebrow almost perfectly. Rose huffed. “He’s also a brat, but a well-mannered one… sometimes. And he looks just like you.”

Avi seemed satisfied with this, leaning back in his bed. “Night, Mom,” he said, leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

Rose smiled, kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, Avi,” she replied, turning off the light to his little room.

Once the door was shut, Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding heart that seemed to want to jump out of her chest. She couldn’t tell Avi anymore about his father… she couldn’t risk him getting too curious.

She was ripped from her thoughts by the insistent ringing over her com, turning it on curiously. Why would she be called after duty? They do know this is usually her down time with Avi.

“Rose,” Finn’s voice came through, crackling over the comlink to her surprise. 

“Finn?” she questioned. “Is everything alright?”

She heard rustling before he was speaking to her again. “No, no, nothing’s alright,” he said frantically. “Gen-- no, Commander Hux just landed in the hangar and we’ve taken him into a cell. I just wanted to warn you before you let Avi go running through the base tomorrow,” he told her, but Rose wasn’t listening.

Hux was here.

Hux was here, and Avi would be bound to find out now.

She didn’t flinch when the com hit the ground, followed by her shortly after. Palms pressed to her eyes, Rose allowed herself to cry.

She honestly had no clue what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Two**

Rose tightened her grip on Avi’s hand when they approached the hangar, smiling at her togruta work partner. Daza glanced up from where he was waist deep in a wires. He frowned when he saw her, pushing up his goggles so bright blue eyes met her brown ones.

“What’s got you looking so blue, Tico?” he asked, and Rose deflated as he saw through her facade.

There was no point in beating around the bush now, was there?

“I need you to look after the shop today,” she admitted, withering under his gaze. “I’ve decided to spend the day with Avi.”

At this, her son brightened and the togruta sighed.

“I see no harm in that,” he mumbled, before diving under the hull again. Avi giggled as they left, and Rose self-consciously pulled at her loose fitting yellow sweater, and tugged at her slacks.

Avi looked up at her, icy blue eyes glittering in the morning sunshine. “Are we really going to hang out today, Mom?” he asked, and Rose smiled. 

She didn't have too much time to spend with Avi, days crowded with work and assignments that all had deadlines. So she learned to cherish anytime they had together.

"Of course we are, silly," she exclaimed, poking his nose. "We'll stop at the mess first to have breakfast with Poe and Finn."

Avi seemed to like that idea, skipping beside her excitedly. His red hair was getting too long, she mused, watching as it bounced with his movements. Rose supposed Avi liked his hair long, reaching to brush the strands out of his eyes.

"You look like a mop, Avi," Rose teased, earning herself a shove. She laughed when they entered the hall, beaming at Finn who began to wave at her.

"Morning, Rosie," he said, and Poe echoed the same. "Hey, Avi!" Finn added, ruffling the boy's hair.

Avi didn't seem to hear because he was too busy looking around curiously. "Why's the mess hall so icky today?" he asked, and the adults paled.

Rose looked down at the tray Finn got her, eating the fruit platter tiredly. It had no taste.

"A high class First Order gen-- no, _commander_ , brought himself in last night," Poe said, much to Avi's excitement. "We don't know if it's a trap or not, but he's offered some pretty valuable information."

Rose glared at Poe, but the man was too engrossed in his conversation to notice.

"Is he tall?" Avi asked, and Rose's eyes widened comically. "Is his hair black? Does he have any scars? Is he scary?"

Poe snorted, shaking his head. "No to everything except the tall part," he replied, licking the tips of his fingers. "He actually has red hair just like--"

"I think that's enough stories for today, don't you think, _Poe_?" Rose hissed, and the pilot seemed to get the message.

"Ah… yeah you're right, sorry, Rosie." He said sheepishly, and Rose tried to ignore Finn's eyes on her.

"But, Mom," Avi whined, pausing to take a bite of his sandwich. "Poe was just getting to the good parts."

Rose shook her head, biting into an orange fruit she picked up. "No war time stories for you, mister," she said matter of a factly, wiggling her finger in Avi's face. Her son giggled, and so did she, and soon, the whole table was laughing.

And then her com buzzed. Again.

"Sorry, guys, I have to take this," she muttered, shoulders dropping at the sad look that replaced Avi's previously happy features.

"Hello?" Rose said, holding the comlink up to her mouth once she was out of the hall. She jumped when General Leia Organa's voice rang through the small speaker.

"Rose, we need you in the cell immediately," General Organa began, and Rose paled. "We're hoping you can act as a mediator between Commander Hux and the rest of the command."

The mechanic pulled at her shirt again, pressing her hand against the side of her slacks. This was not the news she wanted to hear. It’s not like she didn’t make it clear that she was spending the day with Avi… maybe she didn’t relay the message?

"Oh, I don't know if I can, General…” Rose said, softly. “I promised Avi I would take him around the base. It’s been so long since we’ve done something together… I’m always so busy,” she added, but the General only clicked her tongue.

“Nonsense,” Leia said, and Rose raised an eyebrow even though she knew the General couldn’t see. "I need you to bring Avi with you," the woman said, and Rose felt the inside of her stomach turn. "We're sure he can act as some sort of persuasion to win the Commander over."

“But that’s… You want to use Avi as bait?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Rose heard General Organa sigh, an airy noise that made her sound way older than she was.

“I know what you’re thinking, Rose, but the commanding staff was unanimous. It wasn’t my decision,” she told her, and Rose took a deep breath.

“Fine,” Rose said curtly. “I’ll bring him within the hour.”

She heard the smile in Leia’s voice, but she couldn’t bring herself to smile too. “Thank you, Rose. Your cooperation is very much appreciated.”

Rose nodded even though the General couldn’t see.

“Of course.”

\---

“What?” Avi said, obviously confused.

Rose was sitting with him in one of the halls, braiding his hair as the winds outside didn’t permit them to go for a walk. He turned his head slightly, and Rose smiled as she pushed it back. 

“We need you to help us with an interrogation,” she lied, and her son perked up a bit. 

“Really?” Avi exclaimed, and Rose took that moment to memorize his features all over again.

His hair was so red, and so long… she really did hope it would darken as he got older. And then there was his freckles. So many freckles smearing his unevenly tanned skin. The thought amused her as she ended the braid, wrapping a small band around the end. He pulled out of her grasp, moving to sit beside her. Bright, icy blue irises watched her, and Rose leaned over to press a kiss to her son’s head.

“Really, really,” she confirmed. “General Organa called me to see if you had any openings, and of course, I said yes.” She told him, ignoring the way her son was practically bursting at the seams.

“No way!” He yelled, earning a few stares from people walking in the hall. Wide, almond eyes looked around frantically. “I get to go down to the cells!?”

He continued to talk, arms waving wildly as they made their way to the stairwell. She didn’t realize she had taken his hand until Avi had looked up at asked if she was okay.

Rose chuckled, nodding tiredly.

His smile was her reward as he seemed to pull her down faster. Something broke her heart then, watching as he hopped down the steps in twos, rather than taking them one at a time as he usually did.

Of course, Rose didn’t have time to talk herself or Avi out of this, because soon enough, General Organa was walking up to them.

“Thank you so much for coming, Rose,” the woman paused. “And thank you for gracing us with your presence, Avi,” she added, causing the boy to giggle.

Rose didn’t react in time when Avi wiggled out of her grasp, calling his name in a fruitless attempt to bring him back to her.

So, yes, her throat dried uncharastically fast when Avi stopped in front of the glass and paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <333
> 
> Much love, my dears! <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a feeling that Hux knows something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Three**

Time stilled as Avi stared through the glass, eyes widening as he walked up to the frame slowly.

Rose swallowed, pulling at her collar when he turned to look at her, icy blue eyes appearing almost white in the bright cell light. But she frowned when a smile spread across his face, shaking excitedly as he pointed at his hair.

"It's red!" He exclaimed, and Rose released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "He has red hair just like me!"

Avi tapped his locks in shock, staring at Hux in an uncomfortable fashion. "I've never seen someone else with red hair before," he admitted, shaking his head when Rose opened her mouth. "And Jinx doesn't count. She dyed her hair red. And it wasn't even red like mine! Mine is more natural… more--"

"Ginger," a new voice said, and Rose felt her chest tighten. His voice didn't change a bit. He still sounded the same. "Your hair is ginger, not red."

Rose could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"That's much too bright of a colour, don't you think?" Hux asked, and Avi looked over at her for silent permission.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, so she nodded slowly.

"Yeah!" Her son said happily, face almost flush against the glass. "My hair doesn't match  _ half _ the red things out there," Avi said smartly, and Rose heard a tired chuckle.

"Is that so?" Hux inquired, and Rose imagined him leaning forward in whatever cot or chair they gave him. "I should know… I was surrounded by the colour red all day."

Avi gasped, bouncing on his heels. "I think red's a really pretty colour, but it's not as nice as green. I don't think I can stay in a red room for hours. I much rather play outside."

Rose looked up at the camera, watching the man she once loved as he interacted with her son. She didn't think Hux took kindly to children, but he told her about many things… many things from years ago, and Rose should've expected more from him

"What's your name, mister?" Avi asked, and Rose smiled softly at his bluntness. 

Hux must've found it amusing too, because he relaxed a bit in his chair.

"I was once Commander Hux of the First Order, a General before, and a simple Lieutenant eons ago…" he paused, "but you can call me Armitage."

Avi tried the name on his lips, and Rose found herself doing the same. 

Armitage…

Even after all this time, his name still rolled off her tongue like the finest piece of silk; like the sweetest bit of honey; like rain on a warm day...

"And what might I call you, little one?" he asked, and Avi beamed. Rose watched her son, shaking her head as he scrunched his nose before talking again.

"My name's Avi Tico," he said loudly, causing Hux to laugh.

"I haven't heard that name in years…" he said quietly, but it didn't get passed Avi's observant ears.

"What name? Avi?" her son said, frowning at the thought of his name being uncommon or unheard of.

"No, not your name, little one," Hux replied, standing. He passed a pale hand through his red--no,  _ ginger _ \--hair, ruffling it in a way that was so unlike him. "Your last name. Tico."

Rose shuddered, holding the sides of her slacks as Leia came to place a hand on her arm. The other generals and commanding staff didn't seem to notice that she was here, leaning forward in anticipation as the ex-commander came to his full height.

Her name fell from his lips like a prayer; soft, yet powerful in the way that only he knew the outcome. She frowned, looking at the ground before glancing at him, observing the man from her place in the corner. He looked tired… worn… like the facade he wore every day in front of his military was finally breaking in the hands of his enemies.

And still, the air of regality he held never left him.

Avi stepped back too, obviously shocked with how tall Hux was. Rose tried to hide her tired smile. She never got used to it either.

"Rose Tico is your mother, I presume," Hux said suddenly, and Rose stiffened, posture straightening as her fists clenched her pants, squeezing so hard she felt her nails through the otherwise thick fabric.

Avi grinned. "How did you know?" he asked excitedly.

Hux returned it all the same, and Rose soon felt very sick.

"Why, how couldn't I?" he countered, sauntering up to the glass. Avi craned his neck to look up at the man just as Hux turned his head to where Rose was standing. "And would you look at that," he said with a grin. "There she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write and this came out. This was NOT how I envisioned the chapter, but I really like it nonetheless. Avi is my son and I love him <3
> 
> Much love! Thanks for reading <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hux talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing to Me Instead is an album by Ben Platt and it serves as a beautiful playlist for this fic! Check it out! And his song Grow as We Go is the theme for the fic!
> 
> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Four**

Rose stiffened, opening her arms instinctively. A moment later, she felt the small arms of her son wrap around her middle, and she bent down to kiss his head.

“Can you go meet, Daza for me?” she asked. “Or find Uncle Poe and Uncle Finn? Or even Rey! Just,” she paused, glancing at the man who continued to stare at her, expression unreadable. “Just go upstairs. Do something. Play with BB-8, fly an X-wing, just go.”

Avi frowned, watching his mother before shrugging. “Don’t be late for dinner, Mom,” he warned, bolting up the stairs as red hair danced behind his head.

Rose turned to look at General Leia. “If you wouldn’t mind excusing us, General,” she asked softly, and the woman nodded in understanding.

“Staff, let’s give Miss Tico and the Commander some space. If anything, we can observe from the security cameras above.” When no one made an indication that they heard, the General cleared her throat loudly. “Now.”

Rose didn’t look at Hux until Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. “Be careful,” the woman whispered, before leaving her all alone.

The silence didn’t last long.

“Avi?” Hux cooed. “Now where did you come up with that name?”

Rose watched him wearily, squeezing her arms around her frame. She opened her mouth to reply before shaking her head. “What are you doing here?” she replied, coming out of her corner so Hux could see her a bit better. 

The man wagged his finger, and Rose found herself following the movement. “Nu-uh,” he said, folding his hands behind his back. “I asked you first.” He added, raising a straight eyebrow in her direction. “Don’t you think I deserve to know why you named  _ our son  _ as such?”

Rose paled.  _ Our son. _

“And I deserve to know why you’re here,” she said weakly, trying to ignore the bile rising in her throat. She huffed internally. It was painfully obvious. Avi had ginger hair and the coldest eyes she had ever seen (second only to Hux’s, of course). It wasn’t genetically possible for her son to look the way he did, but the Maker might’ve had Their own ideas, huh, she mused, counting to ten in her head.

She heard a sigh. “I brought myself in,” he replied, repeating the story she heard this morning. “Shouldn’t that suffice for an answer, Miss Tico?” he said curtly, and Rose frowned.

“And I named him Avi because… because… It was the only good name I could come up with,” she admitted, earning a chuckle from the man on the other side of the glass.

“I’m sure there were better ones,” he said, the hint of a smile on his lips. 

Rose shook her head, finding his demeanor almost endearing as he, too, relaxed, hands now folded across his chest. “And what could have you supplied, Commander Hux?”

The man rolled his shoulders, tilting his neck. “Well, Armitage of course,” he said, and Rose found herself laughing. A full, genuine, laugh escaping the tight bundle of nerves she was at the moment. Hux didn’t seem to find it that funny.

“And what is so amusing to you, Miss Tico?” he asked dryly, and Rose rubbed her eyes. 

“It’s just, of course you’d want to name him Armitage.” She scoffed, but it came out too kind, too soft. “You just want to name him after yourself.”

The man shrugged. “If you had a daughter, would you not do the same?” he asked, and Rose thought about it before shaking her head. There were more pressing things to discuss that didn’t include how she should’ve named their son.

_ Their son. _ Rose shuddered.

“Why are you here, Hux?” she said, effectively changing the topic. Hux frowned, resuming his “ease” position, much to Rose’s disappointment.

“I don’t remember you being on the commanding staff, no?” he drawled, and Rose huffed. So he wouldn’t tell her. “Those answers aren’t for your ears.”

She nodded. “Fair enough.”

The silence enveloped them once again, and Rose fought the urge to claw at her throat. She felt like she was drowning. No…  _ suffocating. _

She almost sagged in relief when Hux spoke again.

“When will I…” his brows creased, voice cutting off as he seemed to struggle finding his words. Rose waited, leaning forward slightly. “The boy, Avi… when will I…”

_ Oh. _

Rose shrugged, resuming a comfortable stance. “Maybe when you aren’t confined to a cell we can talk about it,” she offered. Hux didn’t seem to like this answer because he appeared distant when she looked up at him again. A sigh escaped her lips. “Or, I can arrange for us to have lunch with you tomorrow,” she said instead, chest tightening at the sparkle in his eyes.

“Alright,” he said, trying to mask his excitement but failing miserably. Rose smiled at the attempt, shaking her head softly.

“Don’t get yourself in trouble, Commander,” she said, walking away. She paused, meeting the icy gaze of her son’s father. 

A billion emotions seemed to flicker across his face before he nodded.

“Same to you, Miss Tico.”

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Hux :)
> 
> Much love <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi and Rose have tea. We also learn a little bit more about Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it! This one comes a little early because I got really excited.

**Chapter Five**

Avi kicked his feet under the table as Rose prepared the tea. She heard him tapping against the old surface, humming a song he must've listened to in a holovid once.

Her son was perceptive; smart. He rested his head in his hands, pursing his lips as he caught her eye. Rose smiled, pulling out to mugs from the cupboard: her yellow one from Finn and the polka dotted mug she had bought for Avi two years ago.

The ginger sighed impatiently when she placed a cup of sweet tea in front of him, taking a sip of her own decaf. He grinned at the smell, blowing over the top of the mug before taking a small sip. The giggle that left him was contagious.

"I thought you couldn't get sweet moon rock tea anymore!" He exclaimed, taking another sip. Rose nodded, tapping the side of her mug as she held it between her palms.

"Finn managed to grab some when he went offworld with Uncle Poe a few cycles ago," she told him, meeting his blue eyes easily. "I reminded him to look for some and, ta-da, he snagged a box."

Avi glittered, taking a sniff of the rather sugary drink. "I'll say thanks the next time I see him, okay?" he said, and Rose nodded, staring down at her decaf.

They dissolved into silence once again, with the occasional sip and hum, before Avi gasped, causing Rose to frown.

"What did you and General Armitage talk about?" he asked, small hands tightening the grip he ready had on his mug.

Rose snorted at the name used, shaking her head with a smile. "What the commander and I talked about is none of your business," she chastised, and Avi shrunk in his seat. "However, I can tell you that Hux is doing just fine," she said, and Avi nodded, obviously waiting for something more.

A beat.

"We're also having lunch with him, if that's all right," she added, gauging herself for Avi's explosive reaction.

Instead, her ginger haired son only seemed to shrink in on himself, a frown etching itself into his brow that Rose longed to rub away. She reached across the table and took his hand in her own, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand as if to give him comfort.

"What's wrong, Avi?" Rose asked, concern lacing itself in her voice. "I thought you'd be happy about having lunch with the commander."

Avi looked up then, nodding slowly. "I am, really," he began before biting his lower lip. He did this whenever something bothered him deeply. "It's just," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "We only met the guy today, and now you're having lunch with 'em?"

Rose laughed then, wiping away faux tears that smeared the corners of her eyes.

"Oh no, Avi, I don't think you understand. I'm actually really good friends with the commander," she said, and her son's jaw dropped comically. 

"You were friends with Commander Armitage?" he asked, tea long forgotten as he pulled his chair closer to his mom's side. A smile graced her features as she thoughts of memories from eons ago.

"A long time ago, Hux and I worked together," she told him, spinning her mug so that the decaf inside created a whirl. She and Avi watched it until it stilled, silence stretching before she spoke again. "We were very good friends once. It wasn't normal to be close with your fellow officers, but Hux always told me that I was different."

A wry grin tugged at her lips.

"I left one day. I left him and everything I knew. I was so lost. I wanted to go home."

She paused, looking at her son who stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Home was here with Uncle Finn and Poe, and Aunty Rey and BB-8, and Chewie and General Leia, and the whole Resistance."

A slow smile spread across Avi's face, and Rose only had a moment to think before he threw his arms around her, sending them both to the ground in a giggling heap.

"I'm happy you left, Mom," Avi said, and Rose stared at him blankly. "I wouldn't be able to imagine being surrounded by red all day." He shuddered. "Armitage said that's the only colour he ever saw."

Rose chuckled, pulling Avi's head so it rested in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of his too long hair. “You don’t know the  _ half  _ of it,” she joked, smiling when Avi’s laugh vibrated through her frame.

They stayed like that for a while, with Rose brushing his hair and his arms wrapped around her neck. The floor wasn’t comfortable, but they were comfortable with each, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm kinda tired," Avi whispered, pulling himself up so he could look down at his mother. Rose nodded, sitting up to help Avi get ready for bed.

He was asleep before she could read him a story, ginger eyelashes brushing fair cheeks. She sat there on his bed, pushing his hair out of his face to better count the constellation of freckles that dotted it.

A dry chuckle left her lips as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

How would she ever tell him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It actually was supposed to be a smaller segment, but it turned into a full chapter. In the next chap or two, we should see Hux and some awkward family fluff.
> 
> I literally need an Avi in my life.
> 
> Much love <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Avi have lunch with Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some downtime! Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Six**

Daza groaned, rolling his eyes as he wiped his hands on his trousers. 

"Again, Tico?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned on her desk. "I literally watched the shop yesterday."

She smiled up at him, folding her arms. "First of all, you won't be alone. You'll have Jinx with you, remember?" she said, grinning when his orange cheeks seemed to darken. "It shouldn't be too hard of a task to get the jobs done, so long as you two stay focused."

Daza rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Rose smiled triumphantly, cleaning up her workspace as Daza shifted through some of her things. "Where you goin' anyway, Rosie?" he asked, leaning down so that they were eye level.

She blushed despite having no shame in telling. "Avi and I are having lunch with the Commander."

The togruta nodded slowly before realization dawned on his face. "That's right, I forgot."

Rose hummed, wiping her hands with a stray cloth. "As long as you don't tell anyone we should be fine," she said, and Daza gave her a thumbs up just as Jinx walked into the hangar.

The shorter woman smirked at her friend who began to blush again.

"Afternoon, Jinx," Rose said, waving at the black haired girl. Her red dye was beginning to grow out, only colouring the lower half of her dreads down to the tips of her locks. Dark eyes sparkled as she returned the gesture.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving you with Daza for an hour," she began, stifling a snort when the latter punched her shoulder.

The girl shook her head, ruffling her hair with a smile. Walking over, she took Rose's hands before turning her towards the door.

Daza's blush only grew.

"All right, all right, I'll go, I'll go," she said with a laugh, smiling at the duo before the door shut again.

Now, where was her son?

\---

"You think he'd like copperfleur soup?" Avi asked, watching as Rose spooned some for him and then herself. "It's got that yucky after taste Uncle Finn doesn't like." He added, grabbing two cups, before taking another. 

"Your Uncle Finn is a big baby that can't handle a little spice," she replied, and Avi snorted, adding an apple to their tray.

Avi had been playing with some of the local children, when she found him, covered head to toe in dirt as he smiled at her in glee.

She had to wash him up first before dragging him to the mess, laughing at his nonsensical babbling and crazy ideas. He blew a piece of hair out of his eyes, holding the railing as he stopped in the stairwell. Rose laughed then, bidding him to follow her as they reach the last step.

Poe and the General greeted them when they came down, with the former taking their food to set on the table.

"Promise me you'll call if something happens," Leia said quietly, smiling at Avi when he ran passed her to Poe. Rose nodded and the older woman sighed softly. "If anything, Poe and Finn'll be just upstairs," she added, and Rose watched as she ascended the stairs, Poe on her heels.

When her eyes found Avi again, he was talking to Hux.

“We brought lunch!” The boy exclaimed, gesturing to the table Poe had moved. It sat right in front of the window, and Hux looked down at it, eyes flickering over the delicacies the two had brought. Avi kept explaining what was on the table, pointing at different foods, but Rose could only stare at Hux.

Her shoulders slumped as she watched him, and he seemed to relax a bit as well.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Miss Tico,” he said, and rose couldn’t place a finger on what she heard. “The lunch your son describes sounds delightful,” he added, and Rose smiled, eyes creasing as she walked over to the window.

“Avi, has a mind of his own…” she whispered, leaning against the wall as her son began setting the table for the three of them.

Three…

Then it occurred to her.

“Avi, the Commander won’t be sitting with us,” she said, running a finger along the edge of the plastic plate Avi had put next to his own. His shoulders sagged, and he pulled ginger hair out of his face before continuing. Rose sighed, resting a hand on his own, effectively stopping him from giving Hux a cup too.

“He has to stay in his cell,” she told him, ignoring the feeling of Hux’s eyes on her nape. “General Organa says it’s safer if he stays inside. His lunch table is right here, see,” she said, gesturing for Avi to look into the cellar. He frowned at the sight, staring at the food already there.

His nose turned up in distaste. “That’s not copperfleur soup,” he mumbled, and Rose followed his gaze to the bread and beans on Hux’s plate. There were rations too, none she’s seen before, but there, nonetheless.

She looked up at him. 

“This is what they’ve been feeding you?” she asked, voice soft as she finally looked over Hux’s form. Although the shirt was baggy, she could still make out his lanky frame; his skin paler, and bones more pronounced. She winced.

“It’s nothing new, really,” Hux admitted, clasping his wrist. “Why would a good general waste food on a mere prisoner? If I were in her place I wouldn’t hesitate to do the same.” He remarked, watching his nails with little interest.

Rose shook her head, ignoring Avi’s whining as he tugged at her shirt sleeve.

“No you wouldn’t,” she said, and Hux stilled, eyes widening slightly before hardening. Rose bit her lip. “I knew you before, Hux… you would never do that to a prisoner. You never did it to--”

“Enough,” he hissed, posture stiffening as he came to his full height. “I’ve had enough of this, get out.”

Avi whimpered, moving in front of his mother.

“But Armitage--”

“I said, get out!”

Avi stepped back, falling onto his mother as tears streamed down his cheeks. Hux must’ve realized what he said, because he immediately turned away from them, fists clenched as he stared at the wall.

Rose led Avi away, waving off Finn and Poe when they ran to her.

She turned Avi around, holding his shoulders as he looked up at her. “Avi,” she began. “I’m so--”

“You lied!” He yelled, shaking under her grip. “You said you and the Commander were friends! Friends don’t yell at each other!”

Rose blanched, grip failing as Avi wriggled away from her.

“Avi--”

“Leave me alone!” He screamed, before running away, weaving his way through people and staff, and Rose withered under the gaze of too many people.

What has she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts on this chapter! It completely got away from me! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing!
> 
> Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Why do you all think Hux is here? How could he have possibly landed just in the Resistance's grasp? Leave thoughts and suggestions because this was supposed to be a oneshot, and now it's out of my hands!
> 
> Much love!!


End file.
